Summer Love?
by The-Basses
Summary: Blair is sent to spend her whole summer with Bass Family. She's not very excited about this because she's been crushing on chuck for awhile and well they hadn't seen each other for almost a year. A lot changes in a year, but Blair's feelings never changed. Will her and Chuck handle living under the same roof? Will fireworks fly or will butterflies die?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summer came and my parent's decided to send me to the Bass's house for the summer. I can't believe my parents would send me to their house. I mean they have the most annoying 17 year old son in the history of annoying. He so conceited he thinks he better then everyone when actually he's not. This is going to be an interesting summer. My parents said that I had to spend my summer with them because I did "terrible in school" this year, which is a lie. I passed with 3 C's and 2 A's which I mean come on that's pretty good. I know I've been slacking on my school work, but I was busy planning my prom dress and everything else. Which I still graduated and went to prom most kids in my school didn't my parents should be proud that I graduated but NO…They wanted me to be valedictorian, They wanted me to pass with all A's, They wanted me to be head of the class and sadly I wasn't so now I have to suffer and spend my vacation with low life's and Chuck Bass. I mean the kid lost his virginity when he was in 7**__**th**__** grade he wasn't even attractive by the way. Ugh I can't wait for summer to end and it hasn't even started.**_

"_You are going to their house and that's final" Eleanor yelled_

"_But MOM that's so unfair" Blair cried_

"_NO BUTS, MY WORD IS FINAL" Eleanor yelled _

"_I didn't do anything to deserve this"_

"_Exactly you did nothing this year, but fail all your classes." Eleanor Scoffed "As punishment you're staying with the Bass's be glad they're kind enough to offer you a room"_

"_Oh so I have to stay here with those people, while you guys travel the word" Blair cried "Daddy"_

"_Princess your mom and I have made up our minds you're going and that's final" Harold spoke_

"_Daddy, please talk some sense into her please" Blair cried_

"_Talk some sense into me? You're the one who barely passed her classes, you're the one who barely graduated" Eleanor got up from the sofa "Go to your room and start packing, your flights tomorrow morning"_

"_Ugh, Fine" Blair yelled as she ran into her room and slammed the door _

"_That girl defiantly has your temper Eleanor" Harold laughed "Do you think this is the right thing to do? I mean spending the summer together is a tradition that well were kind off braking"_

"_She needs to learn her lesson, and plus who knows maybe she has more fun with them"_

"_Yeah maybe" Harold smiled _

_Blair laid on her bed with her head on the cold white pillow. Her tears fell on the pillow in a rhythm Drop…Drop…Drop. She couldn't believe her parents were leaving her behind more the less send her to spend the summer with the Bass's. She wiped her tears away and walked into her walk-in closet. She pulled up 3 suitcases and filled them with clothing. After she finished she laid back on the bed and fell asleep she didn't bother to say goodnight to her parent. It was only 5 in the afternoon anyways and she was pretty mad at her parents. _

"_Blair Bear" Harold said as he walked into her "Blair"_

"_What dad? Can't you see 'm trying to sleep I have a flight tomorrow and I need my rest" Blair turned the other way_

"_Blair your mother wants what's best for you"_

"_Of course she does dad, mom wants what's best for everyone" Blair said sarcastically "Can you please leave my room?"_

"_Blair it's not my fault! Your mom made the decision, I just agreed with her"_

"_Dad really I don't care anymore, can you just leave so I can sleep?"_

"_Fine" Harold said "Goodnight Blair Bear"_

"_Goodnight daddy"_

_The next morning Blair was up and running, she was going to be late for her flight. She really didn't care if she missed it or not But her mother had been getting on her nerves all day and she couldn't wait to leave the house. She was actually pretty excited about leaving. Even though she hated the Bass Family she would rather be with them who don't judge her them with her mother who judges her 24/7. She stared at the mirror and said" here comes a great vacation" sarcastically of course. As she walked into the living room her mother called her from the stair case._

"_Blair your dad sends his blessings, he had a meeting today and couldn't say goodbye properly" Eleanor said as she walked up to Blair_

"_He called me about 10 minutes ago" Blair smiled _

"_Good, well your flight a-waits" Eleanor said "Call me as soon as you get to the house okay?"_

"_Ok I will"_

"_You Promise?"_

"_Yes, I promise mom" Blair rolled her eyes_

"_Blair come on smile, you're going to have fun. I even hear Charles has gained some looks since he was last here" Eleanor smirked_

"_MOM" Blair scoffed " I don't care"_

"_That's not what you thought before" Eleanor joked "Remember your diary"_

"_MOM, YOU READ MY DIARY" Blair yelled "That's private"_

"_Not when you're a 12 year old its not"_

"_Mom, I never liked him"_

"_Dear Diary, Chuck smiled at me today oh gosh he so dreamy" Eleanor laughed "Sure you never liked him"_

"_Fine, I did like him but only until 8__th__ grade, then I stopped liking him" Blair spoke_

"_No, he moved away after graduation" Eleanor smiled_

_There was a honk that came from outside_

"_Well that's your car" Eleanor said_

"_Yeah" Blair smiled_

"_Okay sweetie, Have a safe trip…Don't forget to call me…No drinking milk on Lactaid"_

"_Yes mom I know" Blair said as she walked out the door_

"_Give a kiss to Charles for me"_

"_Ugh, Mom" Blair yelled as she closed the door _

_Blair locked her front door and entered the waiting car. Gosh her mom was right she still had feelings for chuck. Her parent had spent summers together with his here and there but her and Chuck never really spoke like they use to. She started growing boobs and she had gotten her period. He had started dating and having sex, and partying and smoking and doing everything wrong. Blair laid her head on the window of the car and plugged in her headphone. When she got to the airport she went through all the procedures and entered the plane. The plane ride was pretty comfortable, but she started getting nerves as the plane landed all the thoughts came to her mind. She was going to be living with Chuck and his parents. She closed her eyes and smiled, she was going to see Chuck again. As she stepped out of the plane she searched everywhere for the Bass's. When she heard familiar voices call her._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Blair" Bart called_

_Blair turned around and smiled "Mr. Bass" she said_

"_Well look at you Blair, your all grown up" Bart smiled _

"_Well it has been a year since we last saw you"_

"_Well come on, the limos outside waiting" Bart spoke_

_We walked inside the limo and sat down_

"_Charles and Lily are at home, getting everything ready. Serena not staying with us summer so you can use her room"_

"_Oh-Okay thanks" Blair smiled_

_After an hour in the limo, Bart and Blair finally made it to the house. Bart helped Blair take her luggage upstairs and helped her get comfortable._

"_I'll be outside at the pool with Lily and Charles, Get comfy make yourself at home" Bart said before walking out _

"_Okay, thank you… Again"_

"_You're welcome"_

_Blair sat on the bed for a while, she took out all her clothing and organized it in the closet making sure she didn't touch any of Serena clothing. She grabbed some shorts and a tank top and changed her clothes before walking downstairs to the back yard. When she walked downs stairs she saw Lily and Chuck laid out on the sun chairs tanning. Blair sat in next to them._

"_OMG Blair look at you" Lily smiled "you're all grown up"_

"_Yeah" Blair laughed _

"_Well stand up and let me give you a big hug" Lily Cheered "I'm so happy you're here, Since Serena at the Hamptons for the summer it's great to have another girl around" _

_Lily and Bart got married the summer of 10__th__ grade. Serena and Chuck ended up becoming siblings even though they pretty much hate each other. Blair and Serena were kind of friends but they never really considered each other anything but acquaintances. Serena kind of knew Blair had fondness over Chuck but she under no circumstances paid any devotion to it. Chuck had devotion for perturbing Blair, after they entered the 6__th__ grade all he would do was tease and harass her. That's one of the key reasons Blair ended up liking him._

"_Aw is she coming back?" Blair questioned _

"_Yeah, she returns at the end of the month." Lily sat back down "Charles don't be so discourteous get up and greet Blair."_

_Chuck got up and greeted Blair "Hi Waldorf, Long time no see" He leered _

"_Hi Chuck" Blair bolted _

_Blair felt a burning sensation in her belly as she hugged him. She couldn't believe she still had feelings for him. She hadn't seen Chuck in an entire year and she was still hanged up on him. He was just so attractive. He's always been good looking but that one year away defiantly did him justice. Blair heard many things about Chuck and how good he was in bed but she's never really cared. When Chuck pulled away from the hug Blair sat back down._

"_Blair, I know you're pretty upset about staying here while your parents travel…But we promise to make your time here fun" Lily explained _

"_Thanks" Blair said_

_Chucks phone rang; he looked down at his phone and laughed _

"_Father, I'm going to meet up with some friends" he said looking up at everyone_

"_Okay" Bart said quickly "But don't stay out to late"_

"_I won't" he smirked _

"_Chuck" Lily called_

"_Yes, Lily" Chuck asked as he turned around_

"_Charles, why don't you take Blair with you? Introduce her to some of your friends."_

"_What?" Chuck asked _

"_Take Blair wit-"_

"_He doesn't have to; it's okay I'll go upstairs and read or something." Blair cut in quickly _

"_Chuck, take Blair with you" Bart said _

"_Yes Father, Come on Blair" Chuck said_

_As they walked back into the house Chuck stopped and turned back to Blair_

"_You defiantly need to change out of those pants" _

"_What's wrong with my pants?" Blair asked_

"_They're extremely short"_

"_AND" Blair yelled _

"_Listen Waldorf I really don't want you coming with me, my dad's making me take you" Chuck scoffed "Now change into longer pants"_

"_NO! You're not the boss of me" Blair yelled _

"_Fine wear the stupid pants, just stay away from me and my friends!"_

"_Fine" Blair mocked _

_Chuck and Blair got in the limo and went to a night club. It wasn't just any random night club; it was Chuck's night club. When they entered everyone greeted Chuck. Guys gave him pounds; girls gave him kisses on the cheek. Chuck got major attention. Chuck guided Blair to the V.I.P area where Chuck's friends were sitting. Blair kept her promise and sat away from Chuck and his friends. She sat alone for a while when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder._

"_Hey" A blue eyed blonde guy said _

"_H-hi" Blair stuttered _

"_I'm Nate" he smiled_

"_I- I'm Blair"_

"_Oh you must be the girl that's staying with Chuck" He sat down next to Blair "When he described you on the phone he never mentioned pretty"_

"_Umm- Thank-you" Blair's said as her cheeks turned Crimson red _

"_You welcome" He smiled "Why are you sitting in this corner all by yourself? Come sit with the group, I'll introduce you"_

"_No, it's okay" Blair said quickly _

"_Fine, then I guess I have to stay here with you" Nate grinned_

"_No, it's okay"_

"_I insist" he smiled _

_Chuck who was sitting on the other side with his friends couldn't take his eyes of Blair. He told her to stay away from his friends and she was doing the complete opposite. He got up from the couch and walked up to Blair and Nate who were in a pretty deep conversation, they didn't even notice Chuck sat next to them._

"_Nathaniel" Chuck called_

"_Yeah?" Nate asked looking up at Chuck_

"_You left me" Chuck said_

"_Man, I felt bad seeing this beautiful girl all alone. I can't leave her all alone now can I?"_

"_Of-course not" Chuck grinned "Blair can I talk to you in private for a second?"_

"_Sure" Blair said rolling her eyes _

_Chuck and Blair walked into the private room of the V.I.P area. When they entered Chuck locked the door behind them_

"_What did I tell you about talking to my friends?" Chuck yelled_

"_HE CAME AND TALKED TO ME CHUCK" Blair yelled back "What was I supposed to do? Ignore him?" Blair yelled_

"_Listen you just got here I don't want you talking to my friends!"_

"_Well that's too bad, Nate asked me out" Blair grinned_

"_He asked you out?"_

"_Yeah, and I said yes" _

"_Well guess what princess, Nate wants one thing from girls and I know you're not going to give it…So it won't work out between you guys"_

"_You mean just like you do?"_

"_At least I don't lie and call girls pretty when they really aren't" Chuck laughed_

"_Maybe I should sleep with Nate then" Blair Scoffed as she pushed Chuck out of her way. She opened the door and went back and sat down next to Nate. Chuck came out right after her and sat back down with his group of friends. Blair and Nate conversed for a while then her and Nate got up and started walking to the private room in the back when someone grabbed Blair's wrist. _

"_Chuck what are you doing?" Blair asked_

"_Lily Called, she said she wants us home in 10"_

"_Oh-Okay" Blair said as she let go of Nate's hand "Bye Nate" she said giving him a quick kiss on his cheeks _

"_Bye Blair" He smiled "Call me?"_

"_Okay I will" She smiled_

"_Bye Nate" Chuck said_

"_Bye Man" Nate replied as he gave Chuck a quick pound._

_Blair and Chuck walked into the waiting limo and sat down. Blair sat down and stared out the window, she couldn't believe she almost gave up her virginity to a guy she just met. She was so worried about making Chuck jealous she would have done anything. This was stupid of her because well, Chuck was a complete jerk. On the other side of the limo all Chuck could think about was the big lie he made up, Lily never called him? He doesn't care about Blair so why was he so worried about her sleeping with Nate? Chuck turned his head and gazed at Blair. 'Wow she's changed' he thought. Last time Chuck saw Blair she hadn't fully matured yet. Chuck looked down at Blair legs and couldn't help but smirk. Blair had an amazing body_

"_Can I help you?" Blair said as she looked at Chuck_

"_No pumpkin, I was just trying to find that 'beauty' Nate saw in you today" he grinned _

"_Whatever Chuck" Blair rolled her eyes "Oh look, were here"_

_Blair opened the door of the limo and walked out. Chuck walked out shortly after her. They entered the house and found Bart and Lily in the kitchen converting._

"_I'm going to go upstairs and take a quick shower"._

"_Okay" Chuck said walking away _

_Chuck walked into the kitchen _

"_Father…Lily" Chuck smiled "Blair and I came a little early"_

"_It's okay Charles; Dinner will be served in an hour….. Where's Blair" Lily Asked_

_What Chuck didn't know is that Blair hadn't gone to take a shower yet and she heard the whole conversation 'That little dick' she thought 'he lied to me'. Why did Chuck lie to her? Lily never called Chuck. Maybe Chuck doesn't want Blair talking to his friends because he secretly likes her too. All Blair could do was smile. She quietly walked up the staircase and into the bathroom. After she came out the bathroom she walked down stair and greeted Lily and Bart._

"_Dinner smells great" Blair said as she sat down "it's a good thing you called Chuck and told him to come home early, I'm starved" Blair looked down at her Plate and smirked_

"_I never called Chuck" Lily said _

"_But Chuck you said Lily Called you" Blair said staring at Chuck _

"_Charles what's going on?" Bart asked_

"_Nothing Father, Blair just misheard… I told her that we should go home before Lily calls" Chuck sighed _

"_That's not what you said" Blair bellowed _

"_I know what I said Blair" Chuck scoffed "Just because you wanted to have sex with Nate and you couldn't doesn't me you can take out on me!"_

"_Can I be excused?" Blair asked as she got up from the table _

"_No Blair you may not be excused, Now Charles apologize to Blair" Bart yelled_

"_I'm sorry" Chuck said as he got up from the table and walked away_

"_Charles you have no permission to leave the table" Bart shouted _

"_I already left, goodnight" Chuck said as he left the dinner table _

"_I'm so sorry Blair, Chuck hardheaded he talks without thinking" Bart aforesaid _

"_Can I be excused? I'd like to go to my room now" Blair said looking down_

"_Yes of-course" Lily said quickly "Sorry for Chuck's actions"_

"_It's okay" Blair smiled "Goodnight Mr. and Ms. Bass"_

"_Goodnight Blair"_

_Blair walked up the upstairs and into the hollowed hallway. She looked at her room then looked at Chucks 'Oh he so going to hear my mouth' she thought as she walked straight to his door and turned the knob. The door was locked unfortunately _

"_Open the door Basshole" She yelled loud enough for only him to hear _

"_NO"_

"_Open the door NOW! I need to speak to you"_

…_._

_The door opened _

"_Well are you going to come in?" He scoffed_

_Blair walked in his room and sat on bed Chuck followed closing the door behind them._

"_So are you going to talk?" Chuck asked_

"_Why did you say that?"_

"_Say what?" Chuck asked_

"_Why did you tell your parents I was going to have sex with Nate?" Blair lowered her face _

"_That's what you were going to do, so why does it matter?"_

"_Actually Chuck I wasn't, Okay!" Blair shouted "I don't like him, and for me to have sex with someone there has to be feelings involve"_

"_Wait...you're….Not a virgin" Chuck asked_

"_N-n-no" Blair mumbled _

"_You sure?" Chuck asked _

"_Positive!"_

"_Waldorf got her Cherry popped" Chuck laughed "I mean last time I saw you, you were all 'I'm waiting from the right person' and shit" he laughed again_

"_Well I guess I changed my mind" she looked down_

"_You're lying" Chuck smirked_

"_I am not" Blair cried _

"_Yes you are"_

"_No I am NOT" Blair argued _

"_Sure" _

"_Chuck I lost my virginity last year to a senior while I was in 11__th__ grade"_

"_What was his name?" Chuck asked_

"_Why does it matter it's not like you know him"_

"_I know everyone, I'm chuck bass"_

"_His name was- his name was Marcus" Blair looked up Chuck and grinned_

"_Took you a long time to remember the name of the guy who took your virginity"_

"_It did not"_

"_Yes you did"_

"_No It-" _

_Chuck caught Blair off with a kiss. Blair got kissed 'Oh god Chucks kissing me, what do I do' she thought. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck and depend the kiss. A light knock on the door made them both breakaway quickly_

"_Charles let me in, I want to talk" Lily yelled from the other side of the room._


	3. Chapter 3

"_Charles let me in, I want to talk" Lily yelled from the other side of the room._

_Chuck looked down at Blair and quickly got up from the bed._

"_Charl-"_

"_Sorry Lily, Blair and I were finishing a conversation" He said as he opened the door _

"_Oh good you guys are both here." Lily smiled "Charles I really hope that conversation with Blair involved an 'I'm Sorry'"_

"_I did Lily, I apologized to Blair"_

"_Is that true Blair" Lily asked_

_Blair was still thinking about her kiss with chuck that she didn't even hear the question_

"_Blair" Lily called_

"_Y-yes?" Blair mumbled _

"_Did Chuck apologize?" She asked again_

'_No' she thought "Yes, he apologized" Blair replied_

"_Good" Lily smiled_

"_I told you Lily, I'm a good guy" Chuck laughed _

'_Yeah sure you are' Blair thought as she rolled her eyes _

"_Well this is mine and Bart's last week at Bass Industries, so you guys need to stay here tomorrow" Lily said quickly_

"_I actually wanted to ask for permission to go out tomorrow" Blair itemized_

"_Yeah sure, just be home before 8:30" Lily said quickly "Well goodnight"_

_Lily walked out of the room._

"_You're really going to go out with Nathaniel?"_

"_Yeah, what's the problem?" Blair vindicated_

"_You kissed me" Chuck howled _

"_Nooooo, you kissed me!"_

"_I did not! You leaned into me Blair" Chuck stated_

"_No I didn't, I kissed you back but you kissed me first" Blair yelled as she got up from the bed and walked to the door "Goodnight"_

"_Not likely" Chuck rolled his eyes "Make sure you close the door"_

"_Not likely" Blair said as she walked out the door leaving it open _

_Chuck walked to the door and closed it he sat and in bed and smiled. 'Blair and I kissed' he thought. A big smirk came across his mouth 'she totally enjoyed it'. A light knock unhinged his thoughts _

"_Charles open" Bart yelled_

_Chuck quickly got up from the bed and opened the door "Father" he said cautiously_

"_Lily told me you apologized to Blair for your frantic actions at dinner" Bart spoke_

"_Yeah I apologized" Chuck growled _

"_Charles Listen…" Bart said as he sat on the corner of Chuck's bed "I understand you're jealous becau-"_

"_I am NOT jealous" Chuck snored _

"_Charles you had the biggest Crush on Blair growing up"_

"_That was in Elementary school"_

"_You asked her out at the wedding, and she said 'no' "Bart stated _

"_Who told you that?"_

"_You did" Bart laughed _

"_Well she's going on a date with Nate, so why should I care anymore?"_

"_Because you like her Charles…" Bart said "You guys are spending an entire summer together, ask her out."_

"_I don't date" Chuck smirked_

"_Well then I don't know what to tell you" Bart spoke _

"_I'm going to bed" _

"_Alright goodnight Chuck" Bart said_

"_Goodnight Dad" Chuck smiled and closed the door _

_In the other side of the hallway Blair sat in bed with her finger roaming her lips. 'He kissed me' she thought 'He really kissed me'. "God bass why do you do this to me" she spoke loud enough for her to hear only. She got up from bed and changed into some sleeping clothes. Blair laid on bed and closed her eyes. 'Get out of my head Bass' she thought "Ugh" she yelled. Blair knew that kiss was a big mistake, she can't be kissing him. 'Chuck's a total jerk' she said to herself. Blair closed her eyes again she quickly drifted to sleep. The next morning Chuck woke up bright and earl, Bart and Lily were already gone. He walked into Blair's room and smiled 'God she's beautiful' he thought. Suddenly that smile turned into a smirk. Chuck walked up to her bed and picked up the pillow that was laid out on the floor. _

"_Ouch" Blair yelled "What the heck is wrong with you"_

"_Just waking you up, Good morning sunshine" he smirked_

"_By hitting me with a pillow" Blair rolled her eyes and got out of bed "Thanks for the wakeup call, NOW GET OUT!" _

"_Shower up; you wouldn't want to be late for your date now would you?"_

"_No" Blair grinned "I wouldn't" she pushed Chuck out the way and walked into the bathroom_

_After Blair finished up with her shower she got dressed and walked into the kitchen. "Mmm... Breakfast smells delicious" she stopped when she saw chuck "Breakfast smelled delicious" she rolled her eyes_

"_Waldorf why are you so uptight?" Chuck asked _

"_Why are you so stupid?" Blair replied as she sat down_

"_I'm stupid?" Chuck laughed "Then why are you spending the summer at my house and not with your parents"_

"_Shut up" Blair said quickly _

"_Make me"_

_Blair stood up from her chair and walked towards Chuck._

"_Chuck man" Nate said walking into the kitchen "Blair…" he smiled_

"_Nate" Blair and Chuck said in unison _

"_What are you doing here?" Blair asked_

"_We have a date remember?"_

"_Of-course I remember" Blair smiled_

_"Who let you in man?" Chuck asked_

"_Your door man" He laughed _

_Chuck got up from the table "Well have fun you guys, I have a guest coming over so stay out as long as you guys want" he faked a smile "I'll see you later Nathaniel" he winked at Nate and walked out the kitchen. _

"_So what do you want to do today beautiful?" _

"_Maybe we can stay in and watch movies?" Blair didn't want to go out anymore. She defiantly needed to see the kind of girls Chuck was into. Maybe she could make fun of them._

"_You want to stay?" Nate asked _

"_Yeah, If you don't mind of course" _

"_Okay we can stay, in one condition" he smiled_

"_What?" _

"_You kiss me"_

"_Um" Blair nodded "Okay" She leaned in and kissed his cheeks "There you go"_

"_I Meant on the lips" he grinned_

"_Maybe later" she winked at him_

_Blair grabbed Nate's hand and walked with him to the living room. _

"_So what movie do you want to watch?" Blair asked_

"_I don't know, Horror?"_

"_It's too early for horror!" Blair replied _

"_What about Comedy?" Nate asked _

"_Nooo"_

"_Hmm, Romance?" _

"_Breakfast at tiffany's?" Blair smiled "We can watch Breakfast at Tiffany's… If you want"_

"_Sure" He smiled back_

"_Okay, stay here"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm getting the movie it's in my suitcase upstairs"_

"_Okay"_

_Blair walked up the stairs and into the hallway. Her room door was open, which she found weird since she had closed it earlier. She walked into the room and found Chuck lying on her bed looking at her Scrapbook._

"_You Bass hole, what are you doing in my room"_

"_This is Serena's room actually, you're a guest." Chuck sneered _

"_Well it's my room until she comes back" Blair replies "Now…GET OUT and give me MY SCRAPBOOK"_

"_I can't believe you still draw stupid dresses"_

"_If they're so stupid why are you looking at them?"_

"_I said they're stupid not Ugly, you're pretty talented Waldorf" Chuck smiled_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, you are"_

_Chuck got up from her bed and walked to the door_

"_Chuck?"_

"_Yeah?" Chuck turned around and faced Blair_

"_Did you really mean that?" Blair asked _

"_Yeah, you're an amazing designer"_

"_No, not that" She sighed "What you said about Nate…Does he really only want sex?"_

"_Well, that's what he's always wanted from girls" he shrugged "Maybe with you it'll be different, he likes you"_

"_He does?" Blair asked "We just met yesterday"_

"_He thinks you're beautiful, you should give him a chance… He's a nice person, he might seem like this mean guy but he's not"_

"_So you want me to date Nate" Blair asked _

"_Nate?"_

"_Yeah, that is who we're talking about…right"_

"_Yeah of course, I give you my blessings" He smiled "Just let me know when he ravishes you, I want details" he smirked_

"_You're heinous" she rolls her eyes _

"_Well I'll see you later Waldorf" Chuck smiled "Where's Nate taking you?"_

"_Actually we decided to stay" she smiled _

"_Oh" Chuck said "Why?"_

"_I don't know, Nate wanted to stay and I didn't want to argue" she lied "So I agreed"_

"_Well, I'll be in my bedroom" Chuck said quickly _

"_Okay"_

_After Blair searched through her suitcases she finally found the movie. She walked back down stairs and sat next to Nate who was patiently waiting for Blair to come back._

"_I thought you fell asleep" Nate laughed_

"_I had to Chuck through all my suitcases"_

"_Chuck?" he laughed_

"_Check, I mean Check" she smiled nervously "I saw Chuck upstairs"_

"_Oh" he smiled "how about we start this movie"_

"_Okay"_

_Blair put the movie in the DVR player and sat back down. Nate's hand wrapped around her neck pulling her closer. The movie had been playing for a while now and Nate couldn't take his eyes of Blair. He leaned down to kiss-_

"_Yeah sure" Chuck said to the phone as he walked down the staircase_

_Blair turned her head the other way and sighed. Chuck sat on the couch across from them and smiled. He hung up his phone and looked up at them. Chuck made up that phone call; he was going to go to the kitchen to get something to drink when he saw Nate leaning down to kiss Blair. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let Nate kiss Blair, What if Blair kissed Nate and fell for him? Chuck wouldn't have a Chance with her anymore. Nate was his Best friend yeah, but Blair was the lo-… Chuck liked Blair. Blair was always a pretty girl. He hated how she never really gave him attention, He hated how she would tell him about all her crushes, he hated how she told him off at his father's wedding when he asked her out. He hated that she was so unpredictable, but what he hated most of all was that he couldn't stop caring about her._

"_Chuck man, I thought you had a date?" Nate asked giving a 'go back upstairs' look_

"_I cancelled, I didn't think it was right to have a girl around while you guys are on a date" he winked _

"_Chuck call her… I insist"_

"_Yeah Chuck, you can call her" Blair said quickly not trying to make eye contact with Chuck_

"_It's okay guys; I'd rather spend time with you guys anyways"_

_Nate's phone vibrated, he looked down at his phone and looked at Blair_

"_I have to go, my dad needs my help with something" he sighed _

"_That sucks" Blair retorted _

"_Yeah" Nate shrugged "Walk me out?"_

"_Yeah sure"_

_Blair walked Nate out to a waiting taxi. She gave him a quick hug and a quick kiss on the cheek._

"_Bye Nate"_

"_Bye Blair" he smiled _

_Blair was about to walk away when Nate pulled her back and gave her an open-mouth kiss. Blair pulled away quickly "Bye Nate" She said before running in the house. She couldn't believe he kissed her, she couldn't believe he did that to her. He didn't even ask her if he could kiss her, he just grabbed her and kissed her. She didn't even feel sparks when they kissed. He wasn't a very good kisser either. She entered the house and sat back down on the couch. Chuck stared at her and asked "he kissed you didn't he"_

_She nodded _

"_Did you feel anything?"_

_She shook her head "No"_

_Chuck got up and sat next to her "Nathaniel's not a ladies man" he smirked _

"_Oh and you are" Blair look at him _

"_Yeah I am" he laughed "Ladies love me"_

"_They love you or your talents?"_

"_My what?"_

"_N-nothing" Blair said quickly as she stood up_

_Chuck grabbed her hand "What have you heard about me?" _

"_Nothing Chuck Let go" she sighed_

"_Sit"_

"_Fine" she rolled her eyes and sat down _

"_Now tell me what you've heard" he exclaimed _

"_Back home they call you the sex master" she looked down_

"_The sex master" Chuck smirked "What else do they say?"_

"_Girls say you're a really good kisser"_

"_And am I?" Chuck asked _

"_Why are you asking me?" Blair questioned_

"_We kissed last night, remember?" _

"_I remember that we kissed, but don't remember if you were good or not" she lied she knew he was good_

"_Maybe I should refresh your memory" he smirked _

"_Um, What about Na-"_

"_Shh" Chuck said as he leaned in and kissed her. Blair didn't even try to fight it she quickly kissed him back with all her might. God she had to stop doing that. She couldn't be kissing him even if it felt so good; even if he gave her butterflies…She pulled away_

"_Stop" she mumbled on his lips "don't kiss me"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I said so Chuck"_

"_Fine" Chuck hissed and got up from the couch "I'm going out"_

"_No" she pleaded "don't leave"_

"_Blair what do you want? Make up your mind. I'm tired of throwing myself at you"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about how…. Never mind" he stopped_

"_SEE THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM BASS" Blair yelled_

"_What's my problem? What's wrong with me NOW Blair?" he yelled back_

_Blair walked up to him and kissed him. Chuck quickly deepened the kiss_

"_I like you Chuck" Blair said as she broke the kiss _

"_I like you too, but you're with Na-"_

_Blair cut him off with a tenderness kiss "I don't have to be with Nate, We can be together"_

"_If that's what you want" Chuck smiled "Maybe we should give us a chance"_

"_How am I going to break it to Nate?" Blair asked_

"_How about we secretly date, you stay with Nate… But you can't kiss him! "_

"_But then he'll breakup with m-"she stopped and smirked "I like that idea" she kissed Chuck again_

"_And I like you" Chuck replied _

"_You're not allowed to have sex with anyone while you're with me, Okay"_

"_Okay" he smiled as he grabbed her from her waist and pulled her close "Are we going to tell anyone?"_

"_No" Blair said quickly "Only we can know… So when your parents are around I'll go back to considering you as an annoying Bass hole" she smiled _

"_I'm fine with that… In one condition" Chuck replied_

"_What?" she smiled_

"_I have to get midnight kisses, morning kisses, secret kisses, and before bed kisses"_

"_Okay" she smiled and kissed him "Let's watch a movie?"_

"_Can we make out while it's playing?" he smirked _

"_I like that Idea" Blair smiled and sat with Chuck on the couch._


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck and Blair had been dating for officially 30 minutes and they couldn't get enough of each other. While Breakfast at Tiffany's played in the background Chuck and Blair were making out. One of Blair hand was laying on Chuck thigh and the other was wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

"Okay, That's enough" Chuck mumbled on Blair's lips breathless

"What? Why?" Blair liked her lips

"Because..." Chuck said slowly getting up from the couch "If we don't stop now I'll never let you go"

"And that's a problem?" Blair asked

"I need to take a shower, We can talk later!" Chuck yelled

"Don't yell at me Bass" Blair shouted louder

"Well you're asking stupid questions" Chuck scoffed

"I am NOT !" Blair stomped her feet "I asked you a simple question, All I said was and I quote "And that's a problem?"

"Well it is a problem, I don't want to do anything you'll regret!"

"What are you talking about Bass?"

"If we keep kissing Like that I'll end up wanting more.. Just like I do right now" Chuck explained

"What do you mean?" Blair looked and Chuck and bit her lip when she noticed an obvious erection "Sorry..."

"See that's why I need a shower... A cold shower" Chuck looked down embarrassed "I'll be back"

"Okay.. and I'm sorry again, I- I didn't mean to you know..." Blair said quickly

"It's okay, I wont rush you into doing anything you don't want to do... I know you're a virgi-"

"No I'm not!"

"Blair come on..."

"I'm not a virgin Chuck" Blair said quickly

"Fine, If you say so" Chuck grinned as he walked up the staircase and into the bathroom

After Chuck took a shower he returned to the living room to find Blair sound asleep. He quickly picked her up bridal style and took her to her bedroom. He laid her on her bed and walked away. He walked back downstairs and sat back on the couch and pressed play on his remote control. He watched the whole Breakfast at tiffany's all by himself. He was proud he never really watched chick flicks and since it was Blair's favorite he thought he'd give it a try.

"Charles" Lily smiled as she walked into the house

"Lily" Chuck said before walking up to her and giving her a peck on the cheeks "Where's my father?"

"He's in the limo, I came to get you and Blair." Lily said quickly "Where is Blair? is she back from her date with Nate?"

"Yeah, she's in the bedroom sleeping! She was pretty tired when she got back" he lied

"Well then maybe we should cancel" Lily spoke

"No, You go.. I'll wait until she wakes up and take her out myself" Chuck smiled

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" he smiled

"Alright" Lily said as she walked to the door " Call me if anything"

"Okay"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone, IT'S A NEW CHAPTER :D! I'm sorry for the poor work, I promise the story will get better and have longer Chapters its just that my computer is being fixed and I'm using moms windows 8 and its pretty complicated. Hopefully you guys enjoy it :]**_

Chuck walked into Blair's room and sat down on the edge of her bed. 'She so beautiful' he thought. He laid next to her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Chuck" Blair mumbled in her sleep "What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up... I'm taking you out tonight" Chuck whispered and kissed her cheek

"Where are you taking me?" Blair turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck

"The finest restaurant in town" he grinned

"that's fancy" she laughed and pecked his lips "Okay, just let me take a quick shower and I'll be right out"

"Okay" he smiled "I'll wait for you down stairs"

Chuck rolled out of the bed and walked down into the living room. After almost 30 minutes of waiting for Blair he noticed she was taking along time so he decided to go up stairs and look for her. He walked up to her door and knocked but no one replied so he enter

"Blair" he called

_**No answer**_

He suddenly then heard the bathroom door open and a half naked Blair stepped out.

"Chuck" Blair yelled trying to cover

"I-you... WOW" Chuck was lost of words, he'd never seen a girl with a body like Blair's and well Chuck had seen plenty of bodies.

"Chuck stop staring at me.. please get out so I can change" Blair said while trying to cover her self with her hands

"Blair their is no need for you to cover.. You're perfect" he got closer

"Chuck what are yo-"

Chuck cut Blair off with a passionate kiss. Blair quickly kissed him back loving the feeling of his lips on her. Chuck and Blair got so caught up in the kiss that they didn't notice they were laying in bed together. Blairs hands were everywhere.

"Blair baby, maybe we should stop" Chuck said quickly

"I-I don- forget it" she sighed

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked while stroking her chin

"nothing" Blair replied while looking away

"Blair..." Chuck pulled her closer "What's wro-"

Blair kissed Chuck. She couldn't control her self she's never wanted anything more. She didn't want to seem like this big slut but she just wanted to feel all of Chuck. So she started to undue his shirt buttons. Her and Chuck were interrupted by Blair's cell phone

"Don't answer it" Chuck said breathlessly

Blair looked at her phone screen and sighed "It's Nate, maybe I should answer it" she rolled of from Chuck and answered the phone

"Nate, I've been waiting for your call" she said quickly

Chuck rolled his eyes but then a grin flashed on his face. He wrapped his arms around Blair's waist and started kissing her neck

"I'm very bored actually, I'm laying in bed all alone" she responded to the phone as she gave Chuck more access to her neck. "stop" she whispered

"Yeah, I'm here" she said quickly "Umm okay, so I'll see you tomorrow...Bye" Blair hanged up and looked back at Chuck "I told you to stop"

"You mouth did, but your neck begged for more" he grinned

"You bass hole" she rolled her eyes

"Well, I'll be in my room while you change" he smiled as he got off the bed "Someone ripped my shirt" he winked at her

"Sorry" she laughed "I got a little too excited"

"Don't worry, so did I" he laughed "literally"

"Oh yeah? and what part of you is most excited?" she grinned

"Blair stop please" he groaned "I swear if you keep talking like that, you wont be able to leave this bed"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" she winked at him

"Blairrr.." he groaned

"Chuckkk.." she mocked as she rolled out of bed and walked up to him. "If you want me , all you have to do is come get me"

"Blair... I like you a lot and I don't want to ruin things" he sighed " I don't want you for sex"

"Why am I not good enough?" she rolled her eyes "You have sex with other girls but you wont have sex with me? Fine Chuck we wont have sex!"

"Is that what you want? Sex?" he responded "And you are good enough Blair, that's why I don't want to ruin things" he smiled

"I know" she laughed "I was just testing you.. and you passed" she kissed him " I wanted to see if you really cared about me... and I kind off wanted you, but just a little bit" she smirked "But I guess we'll have to wait"

"I guess so, now seriously I want to take you out to dinner so hurry up and get dressed"

"Okay fine!" she rolled her eyes " BUT...no kissing until we get back"

"what not even in the limo?"

"Maybe a few kisses but not that much, we both now what kissing me does to you" she smirked

"And we both know what it does to you too" he winked as he stepped out

_**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but I wont be posting on this story for a while because I have two more stories that need to be updated. When I update the others stories I promise to post again. Please comment and leave ideas. Serena will be coming into the story soon :] and a lot of conflict is on its way ;] Thanks for reading guys **_


	6. Chapter 6

Blair and Chuck entered the limo. Chuck told him the address and turned back and looked at Blair.

"_Noahs, _Chuck really? That restaurant is very expensive" Blair said quickly

"Not really, You're worth more then that " Chuck smiled

"really?"

"really" he grinned "Now give me a kiss"

"do I have a Choice?" Blair asked as she leaned in

"mmhmm" he kissed her and she quickly deepends it

" , we are here" Arthur said

"Thank you Arthur... Come on baby, lets eat" Chuck smiled before giving Blair a quick peck on the lips and stepping out the limo.

"CHUCK" a familiar voice shouted

"Nate...Nathaniel what are you doing here ? " Chuck asked

"My dad has this business meeting and wanted me to attend..." Nate looked at the limo and watched Blair step out

"Bab-" she stopped when she spotes Nate "Babe" she said again

"Blair, baby what are you doing here?" Nate asked

"I...um- Chuck umm.." Blair stuttered

"She was hungry and well I couldn't let your girl starve to death right?" he grinned

"of course not" Nate said as he walked up to Blair and kissed her "I love how soft your lips are " Nate whispered

"umm...thanks" she smiled and looked at Chuck who was obviously jealous.

"If you love birds don't mind I would like to go into the restaurant...Now" Chuck rolled his eyes

"alright lets go..." Nate smiled and grabbed Blair's hand

When they entered the restaurant Blair sat next to Nate and across from Chuck.

"So your going to join us Nathaniel " Chuck asked

"ummm, no I'm just waiting for my dad to get here" he smiled

"Are you guys ready to order?" The old waiter asked

"Blair?" Chuck asked

"I'd like a Grilled fish and some Salad"she smiled

"I'd like some shrimp and some white rolls"Chuck said quickly

"and you young man ?" The waiter questioned

"I'm waiting for my dad actually... There he is.." Nate said before getting up and giving Blair a quick peck on the lips before disappearing

The table was know completely silent no one said anything, they were both totally quite. Chuck broke the silence.

"So who's a better kissed..." he smirked

"Umm...I don't know" Blair smirked

"I don't like him kissing you " Chuck spoke "those lips are mine"

"oh yeah, since when ?" Blair grinned

"Since forever" he smirked "Gosh I want to kiss you"

"do you now?" she smirked going into her bag and getting her cherry chap stick chuck loves so much."sorry but I'm with Nate" she smirked

"You're mine...That's final" Chuck grinned

"Your food.." The waiter said quickly

"Thank you" Blair and Chuck said in unison

After they ate Chuck and Blair were getting ready to leave the restaurant when Nate stopped them..

"Blair..." He called

"Nate, I was just leaving.. everything okay?" Blair asked

"Well umm.. Want to go to the movies with me and my dad? He wants to meet you" he smiled

"ummm.." she said looking back at Chuck "oh..okay"

"Great" Nate replied while hugging Blair "Chuck man, I'd ask you to come but it a date so Blair and my dad can meet and I don't want you feeling weird or anything"

"It's okay Nathaniel" he smiled "I'll see you at home..." he smiled and gave Blair a quick peck on the cheek

"okay..."

Chuck quickly disappeared into his limo..Blair phone suddenly buzzed

_**No goodbye kiss? :( -C**_

Blair smirked at her phone and quickly replied

_**Wait in your limo ;)... -B **_

Chuck looked down at his phone and smirked. Seconds later the limo door opened

"I told Nate I needed Lily number, and he believed me " she smirked "so kiss me?"

"mmm" he purred and quickly kissed her which she gladly deepends...

After a good 3 minutes Blair pulled away and stepped out the limo "Bye Bass" she yelled while entering Nate's limo. Chuck just sat back and smiled to him self. Chuck went back home and laid in bed 'whats up with you Bass' he thought to himself 'your not suppose to fall for anyone... Just get her to sleep with you and dumb her...no I can't do that I might hurt her..' he closed his eyes and all he saw was Blair 'god that stupid smile, those stupid big brown eyes' He grabbed his phone and quickly text-ed Blair

_**At the movies yet ? - C**_

_**Yeah, we're waiting on line... I miss those lips of your **__**Bass-hole**__** ;) - B**_

_**Come to me ;) -C**_

_**I will not... - B **_

_**okay, okay... I wish you were here with me**__**, **__**watching Tiffany... making out - c **_

_**Later I promise...- B**_

_**okay , I can't wait... No kissing Nate okay ? -C**_

_**Yes Bass- B**_

Chuck closed his eyes and fell asleep... He opened his eyes a couple of hours later to find a text in his phone that broke his heart...

* * *

Down stairs Blair comes into the house to find Bart and Lily sitting on the couch "OMG.. You scared me" she yelled

"Blair its really late.." Lily spoke

"I'm so sorry Nate wanted to watch two movies and I-I.. I'm sorry" Blair looked down

"Its okay, Just don't let it happen again... Okay?" Bart smiled

"Okay" She smiled "Goodnight" Blair ran up to her room and laid on her bed when knock on the door disturbed her thoughts

"Bass" she smiled as she opened the door "Did you come to give me a good night kiss?"

"No actually I'm here to tell you that... I- I um I think we should end this thing between us.. Nate really likes you and I-" Blair cut him off with a kiss which Chuck gladly intensified it entering her room. Making sure to close the door behind them. He realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away.

"Stop..." he said breathlessly

"What if I don't want to? she replied "I want you Chuck... Not Nate, I'll breakup with him"

"No, stay with Nate he's better for you..." he said while looking down

"So all those things you said about you liking me... It was all a lie" she asked

"Of course it was... You're not my type" he roared still looking down

"Look me in the eyes and say that.. Just a couple hours ago we were in bed making out. Tell me you don't have feelings for me..TELL ME!"

Chuck looked up at Blair

"Chuck tell me... You confuse me so much, first you tell me you like me, and now you tell me to stay with Nate?... What happened in those 5 hours I was gone? "

"Blair... Just answer one question" he looked up at Blair "Did you have sex with Nate and think I wouldn't find out "

**_ENJOY? COMMENT? LIKE? :]_**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Blair... Just answer one question" he looked up at Blair "Did you have sex with Nate and think I wouldn't find out "_

"Wh-what are you talking about Chuck? " Blair asked

"I'm talking about you giving yourself up... What happened to you liking me and not him? and for a second I thought you weren't easy" he scoffed

"I can not believe you called me easy" Blair spoke

"Well that's what you are.. Nate told me about your little 'movie date' and how you gave it up" he laughed bitterly

Blair looked down trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes "Yeah, we had sex and it was great.." she lied

"And here I thought you weren't a slut..." he growled

"HOW DARE YOU!" Blair shouted as she pushed Chuck and slammed him to the wall

"DON'T PUSH ME" he shouted

"I just did... and for your information this is my room and as for Nate and I we-we..." she looked down "get out of my way"

"MAKE ME" he smirked

"Chuck move" she pushed him

"No"

"I swear to god if you don't move I'm going to-" Blair stated but quickly being cut off by chuck

"Your going to what?" he whispered as he quickly back her up to the wall and grabbed her wrist placing them over her head "What are you going to do? huh?"

"Chuck let go" she struggled

"Why?" he looked directly in her eyes "Why did you have sex with him?"

"I-I" Blair looked down "I didn't OKAY! He lied"

"What? Why would he lie?" he asked

"I didn't want to have sex... He got pretty upset and told me to go home" she looked away "I told him I couldn't that...That I was nervous"

"So you...you still haven't ..."he looked at her "I'm sorry"

"Chuck maybe we shouldn't be together" Blair spoke

"Look I'm sorry" he replied "Don't end us Please..I like you a lot"

"Good night Bass" she untangled her self from his grasp and opened her bed room door signaling Chuck to leave

"I'm not leaving" he scoffed

"Please Chuck, just go to bed" she pleaded

"No.. not until you accept my apology" he looked at her with guilt

"Fine I accept your apology.. Happy?" she rolled her eyes

"No..." he said as he closed the gap between them his lips quickly touched hers "I don't want to end us I just.. I got Jealous"

Blair smirked "jealous?" She grinned " I thought Chuck Bass didn't get jealous"

"Well I did" he said before kissing her deeply

Blair quickly closed the door without breaking the kiss making sure to lock it. Blair quickly pushed Chuck on her bed and straddled him. Her hands roamed through is silk shirt opening every

button while grinding her hips on his obviously growning hands slid down to his belt and pulled it open. when she reached for his button Chuck quickly stopped her

"Blair stop" he said breathlessly " What are you doing?"

"It's not what I'm doing, it's who I'm doing it with"she smirked

"Blair no" he said quickly as he got up out of her bed and walked to the door

"What I'm not a slut anymore?" She scoffed

"Blair...I-I said I'm sorry"

"You still said it..." She looked down " You can leave know" she rolled her eyes " I need to call Nate... I'm ending things with him... And maybe we should end things too"

"Blair.. Come on"

"Goodnight Chuck "

Chuck quickly re-buttoned his shirt and quickly walked out the room " Good night Waldorf"

Blair closed the door and picked up her phone...

"Hey Mr. Archibald is Nate there ?"

"he is , he actually fell asleep. I'll let him know

you called in the morning"

"No its okay, don't tell him I called" Blair sighed and hung up the phone

Blair Closed her eyes and entered a not so peaceful slumber she had so much on her mind. All her mind could think about was the lie Nate told. Why had Nate lied? He seemed like such a nice guy. Maybe Chuck was r

ight, maybe all he wanted from Blair was sex. Blair closed her eyes and quickly drifted to sleep. Blair woke up the next morning get ready and headed straight down stairs to the kitchen. Lily and Bart had gone to work early so it was just her and Chuck

"Hey" Chuck smiled

"Hi" Blair whispered as she sat down on the table " Where's Bart and Lily ?"

"They left for work.. Blair about last night I-"

"Chuck I said to forget it. Last night was nothing, What ever was said doesn't matter. You and I aren't together anymore and well I'm not with Nate either." she looked down " Pass me the bread?"

"sure" he smiled "here you go"

"Thank you"

"Blair… I'm really sorry, I didn't mean that last night… Please give us another try" Chuck Pleaded which was something he never did

"okay fine… we can give us another try" she smiled at him "but just because I really like you and well you;re a pretty nice kisser" she smirked

Chuck got up from his chair and gave Blair a peck on the lips "thanks for giving me another chance"

"You are very welcome…" she smiled as she kissed him which Chuck quickly deepened

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" a voice came up in the background making them quickly pull out from their intense kiss

_**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG ! I Just started my second semester of college and had NO TIME TO POST! I know This Chapter was pretty boring… and I'm sorry. It will get better I promise :] Hopefully you guys like it and sorry if it has any grammar or other mistakes. I was typing really fast and didn't have time to revise… Well I'll try to post the next Chapter by next week :) Let me know what you think! leave a comment bellow :P**_


End file.
